


Watercolours

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Ziyal? alive? yes that’s more likely than you think, just gratuitous femslash, lots of flowery descriptions but what do i know about art anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Ezri finds out that Ziyal’s skill at painting extends far beyond just the brush and ink.





	Watercolours

Ziyal leaves gentle strokes across Ezri’s pale skin, as if she is the artist and Ezri is the canvas.

Sweet, tender strokes sweep across the curve of Ezri’s cheek and Ezri finds herself leaning into Ziyal’s touch. Tenderly, Ziyal watches Ezri with a sweet, loving gaze and Ezri can’t help but find the blood rush to her face, tinting her cheeks a lovely, rosy pink that blends into the usual paleness of her alabaster skin. Ziyal methodically draws a line with the tip of her thumb and leads it to the corner of Ezri’s lips, gently prising them apart, and the amusement that shows on her face when Ezri gives the slightest intake of breath and –

Ziyal’s lips are on hers now, and as Ezri closes her eyes she drinks in this melodious feeling like honey on the tip of her tongue. Ziyal, yes, is that drop of sweet, golden honey she savours and she clings onto her passionately. Then Ziyal’s hands slide down to her sides and Ezri eases herself backwards and Ziyal guides her as she leans back on the couch and when she opens her eyes for a moment she sees a hint of grey. Marvellous, meaningful gray. While not much of a noticeable colour among the spectrum of other more vibrant colours, where it really shines is when it’s among other shades of grey. An infinite different greys, and an infinite number of meanings as different shades of grey come together to form a picture as beautiful as any other.

Ezri wraps her arms around Ziyal as Ziyal moves away from Ezri’s lips and paints her way down the spots that trail across her skin. _Yes, they do go all the way down,_ she’s had to tell her lovers a number of times when they asked, but Ziyal can find out for herself as she unwraps the canvas and stares down at it, thoughtful. Adventurous, courageous Ziyal. Painting, yes, that is the exact word because Ezri feels colour springing forth on her canvas where Ziyal’s velvety touches land, and Ezri can almost see rainbows on the back of her eyelids when Ziyal dots the finishing touches on her masterpiece.


End file.
